Episode 6.05: A Place So Far Away
by The Powers That Be
Summary: Charged by the Council, Buffy(Sarah Michelle Gellar), Giles(Anthony Stewart Head), Willow(Alyson Hannigan), Tara(Amber Benson) and Dawn(Michelle Trachtenberg) travel to Wales to face the vampire Lillith (Angelina Jolie), but the Council has ulterior motiv


  
Buffy The Vampire Slayer  
Summer Script Challenge  
Team 2  
Episode #5: A Place So Far Away  
By DigiJoss Whedon (Digitalis) and SWSteve DeKnight (SWS)  
Rough Outline by Marti Noggston (Noggins)  
  
GILES (V.O)  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
From On Edge:   
  
The last vampire from the big fight laughs despite being beaten.  
  
VAMPIRE  
(Proudly)  
You think you've won? You cannot  
win! Our Grandmother approaches.  
You cannot stop her.  
  
From Waiting For The Sun:   
  
Angel looks over the ring that he just removed from the vampire's severed hand.  
  
ANGEL  
The Mark of Lillith.  
…  
Rumoured to be the oldest  
living vampire on the planet.  
  
From Bloom:  
  
QUENTIN  
What is it?  
  
LILLITH  
I want to die.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Quentin gestures for Lillith to take a chair.  
  
QUENTIN  
Please, sit, we might   
be able to help each other.  
  
From Kindling:  
  
TRAVERS  
I assume each of you have  
Received a more detailed explanation  
As to what our strategy is. You have  
Been contacted simply because you   
Have the skills we need to carry out  
Our plans.  
  
  
TEASER  
  
EXTERIOR: GRAVEYARD - night  
  
The camera is stationary as we see both Buffy and Pike criss cross the screen fighting a vampire each.   
  
ANGLE ON: Pike as he spins away from and stakes the vampire he had been fighting without looking.  
  
ANGLE ON: Buffy as she rises from her knees, dusting off her long black leather coat.  
  
Pike raises a hand in the air and Buffy slaps him "five"  
  
PIKE  
(softly)  
Just like old times.  
  
Pike pulls Buffy's arm and draws her into a hug.  
  
BUFFY  
(smiling)  
Old times.  
  
They lean in to kiss and Pike draws away.   
  
BUFFY  
What's wrong?  
  
Beat as they look at each other, doubtless remembering what they once were.  
  
PIKE  
Buffy. I have to go back to LA.  
  
BUFFY  
(surprised, then no emotion)  
Oh. Well. Ok.  
  
Buffy backs away, turns, and leaves quickly and quietly. Pike chases after her.  
  
PIKE  
Hey! Wait a minute!  
  
ANGLE ON: Pike spins Buffy around so that they are looking at each other. The camera pulls out so that we see each of them in profile.  
  
BUFFY  
You're leaving,   
so I'm going back to Giles'.  
Have a good trip.  
  
Buffy turns again, and again Pike turns her so that they can talk. Buffy shakes his hand roughly off her shoulder.  
  
PIKE  
(confused, but   
determined)  
Buffy!  
I don't know where  
This is coming from,  
But it's not me, and you  
Know it.  
  
BUFFY  
(sags)  
I know.  
(beat)  
Its just…Long story.  
I thought that we   
had something back then.   
I thought maybe after   
Everything we could   
Have something again.  
  
PIKE  
We did. And we could.  
But not right now.  
As much as I want to   
spend more time with you,  
I've got to get back to LA.   
I left some things hanging...  
  
The camera pulls out into a wide angle and it pulls back so that we see Buffy and Pike in the distance and Spike from behind in the foreground.   
  
We see (still from behind Spike) Buffy and Pike stand a little closer. Buffy stares up at Pike and Pike pushes some of Buffy's hair behind her ear.  
  
We see (still from the wide angle) Buffy and Pike kiss. Before the kiss is done, Spike tosses his cigarette angrily and exits the frame.  
  
The kiss ends and Buffy and Pike leave the spot they were standing in, in opposite directions.  
  
INTERIOR: WATCHER'S COUNCIL CHAMBERMEMBER OFFICE - night  
  
We see Quentin Travers sitting at his desk, leafing through papers, sipping his tea, and basically having a peaceful stodgy evening.  
  
ANGLE ON: The door as Lillith bursts in. Literally. We've got splintering door hinges.   
  
LILLITH  
What is the delay, Quentin?  
  
QUENTIN  
(not even looking up)  
You are in breach of our   
Agreement again, Lillith.  
  
LILLITH  
Pft. There's noting in the   
agreement that says   
I have to stay out.   
Remember, we're not talking about  
that ancient piece of   
parchment any more,   
we're talking about you   
getting the Slayer   
to kill me.  
  
QUENTIN  
(pft yourself!)  
If you had bothered to   
read the fine print,   
this 'new' agreement ratified   
the 'old' agreement   
until such time as your demise.   
  
LILLITH  
(first thing we do,   
let's hang all the lawyers)  
Whatever. Now what are YOU doing to   
hasten along that demise?  
  
QUENTIN  
Are you so sure   
That you'll get what  
You want?  
How do you know   
This slayer can beat you?  
  
LILLITH  
She's not like your  
Other Slayers.   
I have heard of her from  
My countless offspring   
Around the world.   
This Slayer can.  
  
QUENTIN  
And she will, I assure you.  
  
LILLITH  
When will I face her?  
  
QUENTIN  
(ushering-her-out-the-doors tone)  
Soon. Until then, you look tense.  
Why don't you go out?  
Wreak a little havoc?  
  
BLACKOUT  
  
CREDITS  
  
ACT ONE  
  
EXTERIOR: MAGIC BOX BACK DOOR - late afternoon  
  
ANGLE ON: The Scoobies are gathered around Pike's motorcycle to see him off, with Buffy noticeably absent. They're a bit TOO happy to see him off, if you get my drift. He's checking his saddlebags and tightening their straps and generally being rather fussy.  
  
ANYA  
(brightly)  
Are you sure you have everything? All your  
clothes, and sharpened objects?  
  
PIKE  
(distracted)  
If I've left anything important, you   
can always ship it to me.  
  
WILLOW  
(really bright)  
Yeah, we'll just translocate it to you.  
  
TARA and GILES  
Willow---  
  
WILLOW  
(hey!)  
But I'm sure I can do it   
right this time! Without the   
nose bleeding and   
agonizing migraine....  
  
Pike finishes up and gestures Dawn over. She's been standing kind of off to the side. She runs to him and hugs him tightly, sniffing but not quite crying. He crouches so that he is on eye level with her.  
  
PIKE  
Hey, kid, buck up.   
I'll be back to see you soon.  
  
DAWN  
Promise?  
  
PIKE   
I'll do my best.  
  
CLOSE ON: Dawn lets go and moves back with the other Scoobies. Willow puts her arm around her. Pike gets on the motorcycle, buckles on his helmet (safety first!) and camera shifts to Scoobies POV as he motors off.  
  
ALL  
Bye! Bye now! Take care! Drive safely!  
  
The sound of the motorcycle has faded, they're all standing there looking after him with smiles fading into grimaces.   
  
XANDER  
Y'all come back now, y'hear?  
  
Everyone looks at him.  
  
XANDER   
Well, I thought it was appropriate--- aw, never mind.  
  
He goes back into the shop and the rest of them follow.   
  
CONTINUOUS SHOT to the interior, where Buffy is standing behind the counter talking on the phone. She's standing rather stiffly.   
  
GILES  
Buffy, who is--  
  
She silences him with a gesture. They all sit down at various places in the store and listen in shamelessly on her conversation.  
  
BUFFY  
Uh huh. (beat) A vampire? Uh huh.   
(three beat)   
So what you're telling me   
is that you want me  
to fly to England and   
kill this vamp?   
  
WILLOW  
(sudden realization)  
I think she's talking to   
the Watcher's Council.  
  
Nods all around, Willow has once again beaten them to the conclusion they were about to make. Everyone listens attentively to Buffy's end of the conversation.  
  
BUFFY  
Well...Well thank you! Yes. Yes.  
(rolls eyes)  
Right.  
  
Buffy hangs up the phone and glances around at the gang who has gathered around.  
  
  
BUFFY  
(to Giles)  
We're going to England.  
  
GILES  
(shakes head   
Disbelievingly)  
What? Why?  
  
BUFFY  
(dunno)  
They said there was   
Some big time old vamp   
Hanging around there,  
Wreaking havoc.  
They thought they'd   
Fly the big guns in.  
(beat)  
They're being polite.   
Why are they being polite?  
  
XANDER  
Because there are safer   
hobbies than pissing off a  
Slayer. Like Chainsaw Licking.  
  
Buffy rolls her eyes as Anya smiles at Xander sweetly and even Willow gives a small grin.  
  
WILLOW  
(ironic much?)  
No rest for the wicked, eh?  
  
BUFFY  
Or the dead…  
  
INTERIOR: SPIKE'S CRYPT - evening  
  
The camera focus' on the corner of Spike's crypt as we see a piece of clothing flying into it.  
  
The camera angle switches to a reverse POV with Spike in the frame.  
  
He is furiously packing.  
  
SPIKE  
(gaaah)  
PIKE! Bloody wanker…  
(beat)  
What kind of name is   
That anyway?  
(beat)  
Being all gooey with   
The Slayer.  
  
Off Screen we hear a motorcycle pulling up, but Spike doesn't notice and continues ranting.  
  
SPIKE  
(still grumbling)  
Thinks he can   
Waltz right in here.  
  
PIKE  
(O.S.)  
Who can walk   
Right in here?  
  
The camera switches to Spike's POV as Pike walks into the crypt, looking around as he does.  
  
SPIKE  
(startled)  
GAAAH!  
(sees who it is, rolls eyes)  
Oh. Great. It's you.  
  
PIKE  
(pour on the sarcasm!)  
Nice place you have here.  
  
SPIKE  
(mock Martha Stewart)  
It did for a while.  
(pissed)  
What do you *want*?  
  
PIKE  
(not oblivious,   
just ignoring)  
Just wanted to   
Thank you for looking  
After Buffy.  
  
SPIKE  
I was just a bleeding  
Knight in shining armor  
Wasn't I?  
  
PIKE  
(confused)  
Whatever.   
Thanks again man.  
  
The camera follows Spike's POV as Pike turns to leave and does just that. We hear the roar of his motorcycle off screen.  
  
Spike hefts his bag over his shoulder.  
  
SPIKE  
Rub it in why don't you?  
You can have her.  
  
Spike exits his crypt and slams the door shut behind him.  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - night  
  
The camera pans around the table. Everyone is looking at something off screen.  
  
ANGLE ON: Buffy from the Scooby POV. She is grinning from ear to ear.  
  
BUFFY  
So? Who wants to  
Help me spend as   
Much Council moolah as  
Possible?  
They told me to  
Bring whoever would  
Usually "accompany" me   
On a mission like this.  
Vacations for everyone!  
  
WILLOW  
(a ha!)  
I'll come!  
  
TARA  
(looks at Willow)  
Me t-too.   
  
GILES  
(really excited, not)  
I suppose they want   
Me to come along as well.  
  
BUFFY  
(duh)  
Well you are only my   
Watcher after all.  
  
GILES  
That means someone  
Has to look after the shop  
  
Anya begins excitedly waving her arm.  
  
ANYA  
I can do it!   
Willow won't be here to   
Summon a troll to   
Destroy the place,  
So it should be in  
One piece when you   
Come back this time.  
  
CLOSE ON: Willow giving her a Look. Tara touches Willow's shoulder and gives her an emphatic look. Willow turns to her and her expression softens.  
  
ANGLE ON: Giles as he removes his glasses and wipes his forehead with the back of his hand.  
  
GILES  
I couldn't very  
Well close the shop.  
  
CLOSE ON: Anya who is about to protest.  
  
GILES  
But I suppose   
You can look after the  
Shop Anya.   
We shouldn't be away long.  
  
BUFFY  
(to Xander)  
That just leaves you Xan.   
What do you say?  
  
CLOSE ON: Dawn as she scowls.  
  
XANDER  
(unhappily with   
a bit of edge)  
I don't think I can  
Get off from work   
With such short notice.  
  
BUFFY  
(downs slightly)  
Oh. Work.  
Forgot about that.  
  
WILLOW  
(upbeat)  
We can bring you   
Back a paperweight.   
  
The camera focus' on Buffy as she glances around the room and the camera follows her POV. Willow, Tara and Anya show varying degrees of excitement. Giles looks uncertain, whereas there is still much scowling in the Dawn department. Xander seems to have picked up a bit of the sullen too.  
  
BUFFY  
They've reserved a section  
In first class on every flight  
Leaving Sunnydale International  
To Heathrow from now  
until tomorrow morning.  
So we better get packing.  
  
The group leaves the shop leaving Buffy, Giles and Dawn.   
  
Giles gets up and walks over to the counter.  
  
GILES  
I'll just be a minute girls.  
Just have to count up   
l before we go home.  
  
He opens up the register and begins picking up and dropping coins as he counts.  
  
ANGLE ON: Dawn and Buffy.  
  
We still hear the change dropping off screen, but it is slightly muted now.  
  
DAWN  
(petulant)  
What about me Buffy?  
  
BUFFY  
You can stay with  
Xander and Anya.  
I'm sure they won't mind.  
  
Dawn looks at her with an "Are you kidding?" look  
  
DAWN  
Buffy! That's not fair!  
I want to go to England!  
  
BUFFY  
No. You're staying right here.  
I can't stand the idea  
Of those Watchers coming   
Anywhere near you.  
  
DAWN  
Fine. Leave me.   
I've barely seen you  
Since we got you back.  
But hey. Have fun in  
England without me.  
  
GILES  
(O.S.)  
Wales, actually.  
  
DAWN  
Whatever.  
  
CLOSE ON: Buffy's POV as Dawn leans back in her chair and crosses her arms over her chest.  
  
ANGLE ON: Buffy as she grapples with the decision on the inside. Finally she grabs Dawn and folds her into a hug.   
  
BUFFY  
Oh, Dawnie.  
I know this has   
Been rough on you.  
  
ANGLE ON: Buffy and Dawn in profile as the hug ends. Buffy leaves her hands on Dawn's shoulders.  
  
BUFFY  
(cont'd)  
Of course you can   
Come with us.  
  
CLOSE ON: Dawn as her face lights up  
  
DAWN  
(excited)  
Really?  
  
BUFFY  
Yes.  
  
DAWN  
Really, really?  
  
BUFFY  
(patience)  
Yes, really.  
  
The camera pulls out and we see Giles coming back from around the counter.   
  
GILES  
Are you girls ready?  
  
The girls nod and get up. Giles exits the shop and holds the door open for them as they exit as well.  
  
DAWN  
Can we go to Buckingham Palace   
and meet the Queen?  
  
INTERIOR/EXTERIOR: GILES' CAR - early morning.  
  
The camera is directly on Giles' hood as he drives with the top down. Buffy is in the passenger seat and Dawn is asleep in the back seat.  
  
BUFFY  
(less chipper  
more concerned)  
What do you think  
They really want?  
  
GILES  
I don't know.  
  
BUFFY  
You don't think   
Its another one of  
Their stupid tests?  
  
CLOSE ON: As Giles raises his eyebrows while keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
GILES  
Hardly. They're not   
Complete idiots.  
  
BUFFY  
What if they want  
To know about how I   
Was brought back?  
Or about Dawn?  
  
GILES  
We can assume that  
If they called the shop  
Looking for you, that they   
Knew somehow already.  
(pause)  
As for Dawn, they   
Found out shortly   
After your death.  
  
Buffy gives Giles a sharp look, but is quiet as she contemplates this. She looks up as Giles makes a turn down another street.  
  
BUFFY  
There they are.  
  
The camera pulls out as Giles pulls up to a curb. Willow and Tara are waiting there, each holding a large suitcase.  
  
(end of Act 1)  
  
ACT TWO  
  
EXTERIOR: ABANDONED MONASTERY - day  
  
Establishment shot of the grounds which are very well kept, the massive, sprawling stone structure of the monastery.  
  
CLOSE ON: A Sign near the entrance which reads:  
  
"Therein lies what man's eyes were not meant to see."  
  
INTERIOR: LIBRARY: WATCHER'S UNIVERSITY - day  
  
Lillith is sitting in a chair with her legs curled under her, reading a magazine.   
  
There are clusters of Watchers in Training around the library, some are studying or looking through the stacks.  
  
There is one young Watcher in Training nearby. His name is ELIAS. We recognize him from "Bloom" as the young man arriving late to the meeting that Lillith crashed.  
  
ANGLE ON: Lillith and Elias. They are sitting about 20 feet apart, across from each other.  
  
ANGLE ON: ELIAS  
He watches Lillith.   
  
ELIAS' POV:   
Lillith looks up.  
  
LILLITH'S POV  
Elias looks down suddenly at his book.  
  
ANGLE ON: Lillith as she looks back down at her magazine.  
  
ANGLE ON: Elias as he looks up again. From his POV we see Lillith still sitting there.  
Elias looks up again to see that she is gone, and her magazine is laying on the seat of the chair.   
  
The camera follows his POV as he looks around. He glances in several nearby areas and doesn't see her.   
  
CLOSE ON: Elias as he looks behind himself.  
  
LILLITH (O.S.)  
Psst...  
  
Elias turns around, and the camera pulls out to show us that Lillith's got his shirtfront in her hand.   
  
She's giving him a shame gaze, like if your kindergarten teacher caught you eating the paste.   
  
She lifts him out of his chair and half-strangles Elias.  
  
LILLITH  
(mocking)  
Didn't your mother teach   
you that it isn't polite to stare?  
  
ELIAS  
(gurgles)  
S-Sorry  
  
LILLITH  
If you have a question,  
just spit it out.  
  
Elias looks at her in outright shock. A crowd of Watchers in Training gathers curiously. Although far enough out of Lillith's reach.  
  
ELIAS  
W-with your (gurgle gasp)   
age (gulp gark)   
w-w-why are (gurgling gag)   
you not deformed (gulp gurgle)…   
  
LILLITH  
You mean like Kakistos?   
You're comparing me to that sick bastard?  
  
She throws him back into his chair, and his face goes from purple back to normal pasty Watcher white.   
LILLITH  
(cont'd)  
Of course I don't have his  
deformities, my hobbies were infinitely  
more wholesome than his.  
  
She turns and addresses the entire library.  
  
LILLITH  
Any more questions from the floor?   
(two beat)  
Come on, children, this is supposed   
to be an educational   
institution. How else are   
you going to learn if   
you don't ask questions?   
Tsk tsk! You there!   
Come on, ask me a question.  
  
She points to a little Watcher girl, who shrinks and shakes her head.   
  
An older watcher guy, fat, balding, big red nose of an alcoholic, comes tearing over. His name is BARTHOLEMEW, and he's the kind of guy no one has ever dared to call Bart.  
  
BARTHOLEMEW  
(full of self import)  
I am going to have to   
ask you to leave the  
premises of the library immediately!  
  
LILLITH  
(You and what army, bub?)  
I don't think so.  
  
BARTHOLEMEW  
Just because I'm stuck down  
here in the library does  
NOT mean I am unawares   
of the happenings in the   
Council chambers. I know  
exactly who you are, and   
what contractual obligations you are under.   
(takes a breath)  
Specifically, Paragraph five,  
section H states that you  
shall not in any way interfere   
with the education of   
Watchers, Slayers, Watchers in Training,  
or Slayers in Training.  
If you continue to cause   
a ruckus in here, I shall be   
forced to invoke Paragraph  
twenty-seven, section c   
subsection ii and have security   
come in here and stake you.  
  
LILLITH  
(Completely enthralled with him)  
You are positively charming! How would   
you like to be turned?  
  
BARTHOLEMEW  
(Don't piss off a librarian)  
Leave. Now.  
  
INTERIOR: AIRPLANE - day  
  
We see Buffy, Giles, Dawn, Willow and Tara all sitting across a row in the first class cabin of an airplane.   
  
Dawn turns to Giles  
  
DAWN  
So are you excited?  
About going back to   
Watcher's U?  
  
GILES  
Not really. I wasn't   
Exactly a star pupil there.  
I'm surprised they even accepted me.  
  
The group looks puzzled.  
  
BUFFY  
I thought you said   
This was a family gig.  
  
FLIGHT ATTENDANT  
(O.S.)  
Ladies and Gentlemen, we   
Are coming in for a landing   
At Heathrow International.   
Please return your trays and   
seats to their upright positions  
And fasten you seatbelts.  
  
GILES  
It's going to be a bumpy ride.  
  
EXTERIOR: WATCHER'S UNIVERSITY - day  
  
Same establishment shot as before.   
  
This time the camera pulls out to show a black car bumping along the one road that leads up to the university.   
  
The car pulls up to the main gate and the driver exits, going around to open the door in the back.  
  
Out piles Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Tara, as Giles opens the passenger side door to exit the vehicle.  
  
The driver tips his hat at the group and gets back in the car.  
  
ANGLE ON: The car as it drives away.   
  
Off screen we hear a distinct creaking noise.  
  
CLOSE ON: Tara as she looks majorly freaked. She gasps and turns to something off screen quickly.   
  
The camera is from the group's POV as well as Tara's.   
  
We see a woman standing just outside the gate. She has red hair which is pulled back severely into a bun. She wears the characteristic Watcher tweed. Her name is JOANN.  
  
JOANN  
Welcome. I trust you had  
A good journey?  
Mr. Giles. A pleasure.  
  
Joann walks up to Giles and takes his hand in a forced handshake.  
  
JOANN  
(gushes)  
I can't believe  
That you're actually here.  
I'm training to be a watcher  
Too. I can only hope  
To have as much success   
As you.  
  
GILES  
Uh…Erm…  
  
Joann recovers quickly.  
  
JOANN  
Right. Allow me to  
Escort you in.  
  
INTERIOR: LONG HALLWAY - day  
  
The camera is focused on the group from in front of them as they make their way down the hallway.   
  
The hallway is decorated in dark wood, and lush red carpet. We recognize the carpet at least, from "Bloom".   
  
They are all gawking at the various pieces of artwork hanging from the walls and placed on the floor. Most of the paintings are of young women from many different time periods.  
  
CLOSE ON: Dawn as she stares up at one painting in particular.  
  
CLOSE ON: The painting as it stares back, almost in a non verbal challenge.  
  
ANGLE ON: Dawn as she continues to stare.   
  
BUFFY  
(O.S.)  
Dawn?  
  
Dawn turns in the direction of her sister's voice quickly.  
  
DAWN  
Coming!  
  
ANGLE ON: The painting as it continues to issue its silent dare.  
  
The camera is now following the group as they continue down the hallway.   
  
Dawn has now caught up.   
  
  
INTERIOR: WATCHER'S UNIVERSITY - TRAVERS' OFFICE - day  
In Travers' office Quentin is talking with another Watcher, Robert.  
  
QUENTIN  
The Slayers that are alive right  
now have proved shoddy at best  
when it came to protocol. One is  
in prison, the other… she's been  
killed twice… I'd like to think it's  
because she hasn't obeyed us.  
  
ROBERT  
That's as maybe but are you sure  
this plan is ethical.  
  
QUENTIN  
My good man, I…  
  
A knock on the door interrupts him.  
  
QUENTIN  
Enter.  
  
Buffy and Giles enter. Quentin indicates two seats. He glares at the other Watcher.  
  
ROBERT  
I'll take my leave.  
  
QUENTIN  
Good, good.  
  
Quentin barely acknowledges his departure as he finally addresses Buffy and Giles.  
  
QUENTIN  
You know why I've asked you  
to come here?  
  
BUFFY  
Well, I was thinking all expenses  
paid vacation with a tiny bit of  
slayage… some vamp called  
Lillith, right?  
  
QUENTIN  
Not quite so tiny I'm afraid Miss  
Summers. I take it you haven't  
heard of Lillith?  
  
BUFFY  
Not as such…  
  
GILES  
She's here? I didn't even  
know she still existed.  
  
QUENTIN  
Many people, even members of  
the Council itself don't even think  
she ever existed.  
  
Quentin turns in his chair.  
  
QUENTIN  
(c'tnd)  
Lillith is the oldest living vampire.  
She was turned millennia ago  
and, it seems, is still very much  
alive. In fact we've heard she has  
got herself quite a gathering in the  
States… I believe your friends  
encountered a group of hers several  
weeks ago.  
  
GILES  
So Lillith is the Almighty Grandmother  
they referred to?  
  
BUFFY  
(spinning around to face Giles)  
You knew about this?  
  
GILES  
The others fought them in the  
Bronze before you were resurrected.  
They mentioned it but…  
  
QUENTIN  
(interrupting)  
Back to the point, Mr. Giles… We  
believe that she's planning to move  
over to your side of the Atlantic  
soon. If she makes it there all hell  
could break loose.  
  
BUFFY  
So you want me to find her take  
her out before she can get there?  
  
QUENTIN  
(smiles)  
Precisely. We have tracked her  
whereabouts to a certain small  
town just over the border in  
England. Several of our spies have  
been planted to aid you.  
  
BUFFY  
(confidently)  
I can do this. When do you  
want me to go?  
  
QUENTIN  
You need a rest. You won't be  
able to fight with the jetlag. I  
suggest you find your room.  
  
Buffy gets up and walks to the door. She turns around.  
  
BUFFY  
Anything else?  
  
QUENTIN  
Not quite yet, Miss Summers.  
  
BUFFY  
Cool! Tomorrow we'll have another  
dead vamp then we can really  
party.  
  
She leaves. Quentin notices that Giles hasn't moved. He leans over the desk so that he's closer to Quentin.  
  
GILES  
This had better not be another  
of your little tests…  
  
Quentin says nothing. Buffy comes back in.  
  
BUFFY  
You coming Giles?  
  
Giles gets to his feet and glares at Quentin before walking out.  
  
INTERIOR: LIBRARY WATCHER'S U -- day  
  
Willow, Tara, Dawn, and Joann walk into the Library. Joann keeps walking forward, but realises that she's lost her escortees. She turns around, and the three of them are standing and staring.  
  
DAWN  
Woah.  
  
JOANN  
Is there something wrong?  
  
TARA  
It's so... BIG!  
  
Bartholemew walks over.  
  
BARTHOLEMEW  
How may I help you ladies?  
  
JOANN  
This is Bartholemew. He is our   
head librarian. If you   
have a specific book in mind,   
just ask him. I must take my leave now,   
I have to take care of some other duties,  
Bartholemew, when they are ready to  
leave, please have me paged in the Magic lab?  
  
BARTHOLEMEW  
Of course.   
(to Willow, Tara, and Dawn)  
Do you have a specific book in mind?   
Or a specific subject perhaps?  
  
Willow and Tara look at each other, then start talking at the same time.  
  
WILLOW TARA  
Do you have Grommond's I'd like to see Hecate's   
Dictionary of Evil? Hexes and Curses please.  
  
DAWN  
How about something on Lillith?  
  
WILLOW  
(oops!)  
Yes, we'd better read up on her before   
we start recreational reading.  
  
CUT TO: Later  
  
Willow and Tara are full research mode. Dawn is bored. She's reading a Teen magazine. And then she throws it across the table.  
  
DAWN  
They had better magazines in the hospital.  
  
WILLOW  
(distracted)  
That's nice Dawnie. Tara, look at this!   
  
DAWN  
I'm going to go set the west wing on fire.  
  
TARA  
Uh huh.   
  
WILLOW  
That's nice, Dawnie.  
  
Dawn leaves, the two are oblivious.  
  
INTERIOR: HALLWAY WATCHER'S U -- day  
Dawn is looking at a painting of some typical 18th century dude. He's holding a book in one hand, and a stake in the other. A cute little blonde girl walks up behind her. It's NIA.  
  
NIA  
That's Lord Norville Arabasher.   
He was the Watcher of Jenelle  
d'Artois from 1743 to 1747,   
for a total of four years, three   
months, and nine days.   
Until recently, the   
longest that any Slayer had survived.  
  
DAWN  
Woah. I was just amused  
by that thingie on his nose.  
  
NIA  
You're American? You   
can't be the new Slayer   
candidate then, she's from Brussels.  
  
DAWN  
Nopers. I'm Dawn Summers.  
  
NIA  
(eyes go wide)  
You're the Slayer's Sister?  
  
DAWN  
Um, yeah.  
  
NIA  
Wow, that's so... wow!   
(realizing her faux pas)   
Oh, I'm sorry,   
I didn't introduce myself, I'm Nia.   
I'm a Slayer Candidate.  
  
DAWN  
Cool. You got any siblings?  
  
NIA  
I think I have an older brother.   
My parents read the portents  
when I was born and   
sent me here when I was five.   
  
DAWN  
Gosh, that sucks. So,   
um, you do slayer-y stuff?  
  
NIA  
Oh, yes. I'm training in  
Advanced Occult Studies,   
Marksmanship, Karate, Aikido,   
Jujitsu, Escrima, and  
of course mathematics, literature,   
and Ancient Greek. They   
feel I'm the most likely candidate   
for Slayer when the next one dies.   
(oops!)  
Not that I am wishing your  
sister would die or anything...  
  
DAWN  
(flippantly)  
Oh, she did that a couple of   
months ago. But it's cool now,  
since she came back again.  
  
NIA  
(shocked)  
The Slayer... died?  
  
DAWN  
Yeah, but since she died  
once before, and then Kendra   
was called, we figure she's used   
up her Slayer-passing powers.  
  
NIA  
(Shaken)  
I can't believe the Slayer died.   
  
A guy in academic robes is walking by, and he hears this conversation. He motors on over. His name is MISTER STUFFY PANTS.  
  
MISTER STUFFY PANTS  
What's this?   
What are you talking about?  
  
NIA  
(Meekly)  
Nothing, sir.  
  
DAWN  
Just when Buffy died.  
  
MISTER STUFFY PANTS  
(gasps)  
Who told you about that?   
No one is supposed to   
discuss the life of the living Slayer.  
  
NIA  
Sorry, sir, w-we won't do it again.  
  
MISTER STUFFY PANTS  
(uh huh.)  
Get along to class now.  
  
NIA  
Yessir.  
  
Nia grabs Dawn's hand and takes off down the hall. Camera follows the two of them to:  
  
EXTERIOR: QUAD WATCHER'S U -- day  
and they are running past people.  
  
DAWN  
Gosh, Mister Stuffy Pants,   
what crawled up your butt and died?   
(Nia giggles, Dawn takes that as encouragement)  
I mean, I know it's not   
my fault you dress that way,   
so don't take it out on me. A-and   
your hat looks like an elephant sat on it!  
  
NIA  
(through giggles)  
It's called a velvet tam,  
it means he's a doctor!  
  
DAWN  
Well, no wonder he's cranky!   
I would be if someone made   
me wear a stupid hat   
with a stupid name like that!  
  
NIA  
(out of breath but still laughing)  
Stop! Stop! I can't-- can't breathe.  
(falls to the grass, laughing)  
  
DAWN  
(worried)  
You okay?  
  
NIA  
(getting the giggles under control)  
Yes, yes... I haven't laughed  
like that in a long time.  
  
DAWN  
Girl, you have to get out more often.  
  
INTERIOR: LIBRARY WATCHER'S U -- day  
Willow is looking through a shelf. She trails her finger across the various tomes until she notices something interesting. She move closer to touch then pulls back.  
  
WILLOW  
(nervously)  
So dark…  
  
She suddenly grabs her head in pain kinda like Cordelia when she has a vision. She falls backwards, knocking a chair over. Tara notices and looks up.  
  
TARA  
Willow!  
  
WILLOW'S POV: Tara runs towards Willow but everything suddenly goes pitch black. We see Lillith walking towards us. He hand reaches out towards the camera touching what would be Willow's cheek.  
  
LILLITH  
Such a pretty witch… but you're  
nothing. Your magics are weak.  
I've forgotten more than you'd  
ever be able to imagine.  
(beat)  
Tell your Slayer I'm waiting.  
  
The vision dissipates. We're still in Willow's POV as we look up into Tara's face.  
  
ANGLE ON WILLOW AND TARA  
Tara is holding Willow in her arms.  
  
TARA  
Willow, honey… are you okay?  
  
WILLOW  
(wide eyed, scared)  
She's near. Sh… she's near…  
  
We close in on Willow's face as she keeps repeating the same words over and over.  
  
BLACK OUT  
ACT THREE  
  
INTERIOR: MEDICAL ROOM - WATCHER'S U - day  
Willow is lying back on a bed being looked over by a doctor. Tara sits next to her stroking her hand.  
  
DOCTOR  
A mild form of trauma. It's been  
known to happen to those who  
are magically tuned in contact  
with some artefacts. You'll be  
fine.  
  
WILLOW  
I could have told you that. I'  
going back to the library. Maybe  
if I can find that book again I…  
  
Willow tries to get up but Tara stops her.  
  
TARA  
You need to rest.  
  
WILLOW  
You heard to the doctor. I'm fine.  
  
DOCTOR  
I have to concur with your friend.  
I suggest you get some sleep  
before you think of spending any  
more time around potent magic…  
  
Buffy suddenly runs into the room.  
  
BUFFY  
Willow! I just heard! I…  
  
WILLOW  
I'm okay! But I have to tell you  
something…  
  
BUFFY  
Yes?  
  
WILLOW  
When I touched the book in there…  
I got a vision of Lillith. She told me  
to give you a message.  
  
BUFFY  
(taken aback)  
A message?  
  
WILLOW  
She's waiting for you.  
  
BUFFY  
That's a challenge if ever I've  
heard one. Which book?  
  
Willow thinks back. She rubs her head a little.  
  
BUFFY  
Are you okay?  
  
WILLOW  
Just a little headache. That  
vision thing took it out of me…  
(beat)  
But that book… I think it was  
in the Primitive Magics section.  
  
BUFFY  
What was the name?  
  
WILLOW  
Uh… the, um, Wintrus Book… I  
think. I've heard of it before.  
It's just a history book. Nothing  
else… I just felt a dark presence  
when I touched it.  
  
BUFFY  
(looks up)  
Something it very wrong here. I  
don't like it.  
  
TARA  
Where's Dawn?  
  
WILLOW  
Oh God! She was in the library  
with us!  
  
BUFFY  
And she didn't notice you collapse?  
  
WILLOW  
It's a pretty big library… She must  
still be there.  
  
BUFFY  
(nods)  
That's okay then. I don't want  
her on her own here. This place  
creeps me out so much.  
(to Tara)  
Can you help me find this thing?  
  
TARA  
Of course.  
(notices Willow getting up)  
And you're going back to bed.  
  
WILLOW  
(Child-like voice)  
Aw, do I hafta?  
  
She smiles at Tara and nods although somewhat reluctantly.  
  
EXTERIOR: QUAD WATCHER'S U -- day  
Nia and Dawn are walking around now, having a deep conversation.  
  
DAWN  
So why wasn't Buffy sent   
away from her family?  
  
NIA  
You can read a child's portents   
at birth and get an idea of   
what their future will be.   
But chance and free will enter   
the picture, and how a girl is  
trained affects her chances   
a lot. There are also spells  
and incantations done that   
increase a girl's chances.  
They are rather... unpleasant.  
  
DAWN  
But Buffy didn't have any of that stuff.  
  
NIA  
The current theory is that   
when a Slayer dies,   
the new Slayer is chosen   
by the Powers that Be as the  
girl with the best potential  
to defeat the current evil.  
  
DAWN  
Okay, so at least *someone*  
thought Buffy had potential.  
  
NIA  
What's your sister like?  
  
DAWN  
Huh? Just normal, I guess.  
Super stregnth, super speed,   
managed to graduate from   
high school so has some intelligence.   
Bad in the dating department.   
Can shop with the best of them   
and has fairly good fashion   
sense... and if you ever   
tell her I said that I'll kill you.  
  
NIA  
Oh! I would never repeat a confidence!   
(sheepishly)   
I've never been given a confidence before.  
  
DAWN  
Well, there's usually a   
sharing of confidences amongst   
friends. So, spill,  
got any deep dark secrets?  
  
NIA  
Are we... friends?  
  
DAWN  
Yeah, sure we are!  
  
Nia smiles, her whole little face brightens. Obviously the Handbook still has friends as a no-no.  
  
NIA  
Well, I do know of a   
part of the campus they   
say is haunted. It's off limits, though.  
  
DAWN  
Another thing friends do is  
break rules together. Lead on!  
  
INTERIOR: SCARY BUILDING WATCHER'S U  
Yup, it would be perfect for a haunted house. We've got cobwebs, we've got dust, we've got broken furniture and things scattered around. The rooms are small, and interconnected. The camera angle is from behind the two girls as they pick their way across the floor.  
  
NIA  
This used to be the   
Senior Watcher's Dormitory. Supposedly  
a demon got loose from one  
of the Watcher classes and murdered   
the entire class. Their ghosts are still   
contacted from time to time by the Council.  
  
DAWN  
Yeah, this goes high on   
the spook-o-meter.   
And I'm from Sunnydale,   
that's saying a lot.  
  
NIA  
This is fun!  
  
DAWN  
(grabs her arm)  
Did you hear that?  
  
NIA  
What?  
  
DAWN  
Shh.  
  
We hear it now too, footsteps. The girls shriek and start running schmuck-bait through the building. They are rounding a corner when they run *SMACK!* into something tall, solid, and clad in tweed.  
  
CUT TO: GIRLS' FACES as they scream!!!  
  
CUT TO: NIGEL'S FACE. Yes, it's the watcher we all love to hate.  
  
NIGEL  
Nia! You know you are   
not allowed in here!   
This building is dangerous!  
  
NIA  
Yessir. Sorry sir.  
  
NIGEL  
If you leave now,   
I won't tell your Watcher.  
  
Nia looks at Dawn, obviously not wanting to leave her new friend, but scared of the wrath of the Cranky Watcher.   
NIGEL  
(con't)  
You're the Slayer's sister, right?  
She's probably wondering where  
you are… come on, I'll take   
you to her. Nia, leave now.  
  
NIA  
(Whispers)  
Bye, Dawn  
  
Nigel takes Dawn's arm and leads her away down a corridor, in the opposite direction of Nia.   
  
INTERIOR: LIBRARAY WATCHER'S U -- day  
  
Buffy and Tara are escorted by Joann to the library and try to look for the book Willow had - she left it on a table but now it's gone and not on any of the shelves. Bartholemew is having all his flunky librarians search for them, but Buffy is still majorly suspicious. Bartholemew goes off to check one more place. Giles arrives and shoos away some sycophantic Watchers who are following him.  
  
BUFFY  
How you coping?  
  
GILES  
It's dreadful, absolutely dreadful.  
They follow me everywhere, ask  
me endless questions…  
  
BUFFY  
You're loving it, aren't you?  
  
GILES  
(smiling)  
They call me "sir". They   
had me in a special lecture   
with all the Advanced Studies   
students, so I could offer   
them my unique perspective   
on Slayers. Travers   
even lent me his academic robes.  
  
BARTHOLEMEW (O.S.)  
(yeah, he's REAL happy to see him)  
Rupert Thelonius Giles the Third.  
  
GILES  
(he's ecastic too)  
Bartholemew Maximillian Giles.  
  
BUFFY   
(to Bartholemew)  
You're a Giles too?   
I mean, you're related to him?  
  
BARTHOLEMEW  
I should have known.   
I heard you were here.  
I should have known you'd come   
and gloat at the way   
you've ruined my life.  
  
GILES  
(to Buffy)  
Bartholemew is my second cousin...  
  
BARTHOLEMEW  
(he's really pissed)  
TWICE removed. I'd thank   
you to remember that next  
time you want to do me   
a favor. I thought, well, it  
won't be so bad, it would   
actually be a good curriculum   
vitae boost to work in the   
Watcher Council library, get me   
into Advanced Studies, but then   
you go and do a flit to America   
and since *I* was your duly   
appointed Deputy, *I* get stuck in   
this hellhole! Twelve years later,  
I'm still here, and you are   
off teaching classes on the Slayer.  
Every other staff member   
is called by their last name,   
EXCEPT myself.  
  
GILES   
I only appointed you Deputy   
because your mother   
asked me to! You had no   
other prospects on campus,  
you had to resort to nepotism!  
  
BUFFY  
(to Tara)  
He's using the big words.  
  
TARA  
(to Buffy)  
I've never seen him this mad.  
  
BARTHOLEMEW  
Oh, like you are one to talk  
about nepotism! You were expelled   
from Oxford, as I remember, and no  
University here or on the Continent   
would take you with that murder  
charge, even though you managed to   
get it cleared. So whose daddy was  
it who let him into Watcher's U?  
Whose daddy was the chancellor?   
  
GILES  
And WHO became the   
Slayer's Watcher? The Council   
must have thought I had some talent.  
  
BARTHOLEMEW  
You and I both know why you   
became the Slayer's Watcher.   
The council was certain she   
wouldn't last another month, and   
you just happened to be living  
in the city her mother moved  
her to. They wanted to save   
the cost of a plane ticket.   
  
LYDIA  
(O.S)  
Well, he obviously did   
something correctly, Bartholemew,   
as his Slayer has survived   
longer than any other in our   
nine hundred year history.  
So maybe the Council's decision   
in your promotion request   
last year was also similarly wise.   
  
  
Bartholemew turns, and sees her. His manner immediately changes. He's afraid of her for some reason.  
  
BARTHOLEMEW  
Yes, well...  
  
LYDIA  
I believe you have customers   
waiting for your expert assistance...  
  
BARTHOLEMEW  
(dripping with sarcasm)  
Yes, well... It was good   
seeing you again Rupert.  
Do stop by next   
time you're in town.  
(to the girls)  
(drip, drip)   
Pleasure meeting you,   
I hope the young girl in  
the infirmary has a speedy recovery.  
  
Bartholemew leaves them, not quite running.  
  
GILES  
Thank you, uh... Lydia?   
  
LYDIA  
(smiling)  
Yes. I'm so glad we could   
renew our acquaintance  
under more favorable circumstances.  
  
BUFFY  
You mean when you're not trying to   
torment my family and friends?  
  
LYDIA  
Well, yes.  
  
Buffy's taken aback by her sincerity.  
  
LYDIA  
(cont'd)  
I'm rather sorry about that   
situation last year, but since   
then I've been promoted to  
Assistant Head of Special Projects,   
and I can assure you that   
no further inquisitions will   
be held against yourself,   
or any other Slayer, as long as   
I hold my position.   
(to Buffy)  
I also wanted to tell you, I hold you in   
high esteem for the way   
you handled Mr. Travers.  
  
BUFFY  
Um, well, thanks, I think.   
  
TARA  
Buffy-- I don't see Dawn.  
  
BUFFY  
What???  
  
TARA  
When Willow fainted,  
I-- I kind of didn't pay attention to   
where Dawn was. But   
I'm fairly certain she was in here.  
  
BUFFY   
(looking around)  
But she's not now. That's ok,   
we won't panic yet, we'll just  
start looking for her calmly.  
  
LYDIA  
I'll alert Security. They'll send   
escorts to help you search.  
  
GILES  
Good idea. And I'll wait here,  
in case she returns.  
  
BUFFY  
And if she hasn't   
turned up in an hour,   
that's when I begin to wig out.  
  
EXTERIOR: SMALL VILLAGE - night  
A cloaked figure walks through the rain into the pub. We can see it's quite lively inside. Schmuck baity to the max.  
  
INTERIOR: SMALL VILLAGE PUB - night  
The cloaked figure enters and takes off her coat. It's Lillith. Everyone turns their eyes to her (face it, she's a stunner) as she goes to the bar. The bar tender looks up from the newspaper he's reading.  
  
BAR TENDER  
Is there anything I can get you?  
To drink?  
  
LILLITH  
(looking at his neck)  
Oh, I'd like to think so.  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
  
INTERIOR: WATCHER'S U - VARIOUS CORRIDORS - night  
ANGLE - BUFFY  
She is walking through the corridors closely flanked by a Watcher who's acting as a security guard.  
  
BUFFY  
Dawn? Dawn!  
  
ANGLE - TARA  
It's a little darker than the corridor that Buffy was in but she's doing the same. Another Watcher follows her with a torch.  
  
TARA  
Dawn? Dawnie…  
  
ANGLE - BUFFY  
Buffy walks up a much darker corridor now. She sees a light coming from an open door and runs towards it.  
  
BUFFY  
Dawn?  
  
BUFFY'S POV: Dawn is sitting silently on a chair.  
  
INTERIOR: WATCHER'S U - SMALL ROOM - night  
Buffy walks in and hugs Dawn.  
  
BUFFY  
Where were you? We were  
worried! Are you okay?  
  
Dawn nods but doesn't say anything. Buffy hears a cough and turns around to see Nigel standing behind her.  
  
BUFFY  
Oh.  
  
NIGEL  
Slayer… Miss Summers… I didn't  
expect to see you here.  
  
BUFFY  
(Why are you surprised???)  
My sister's here…  
  
NIGEL  
Yes, yes. Of course. I found her  
wandering around a private building  
with another girl. She wasn't meant  
to be there and I didn't know where  
you were. I brought her here in the  
hopes you would be out looking.  
  
BUFFY  
(WAY suspicious)  
You said you didn't expect me…  
  
NIGEL  
(nervously, trying to stay cool)  
Y-yes. Indeed. I just didn't think  
you would be here so soon…  
  
BUFFY  
(Yeah, right)  
Okay…  
(to Dawn)  
Are you ready to come back to  
our room?  
  
Dawn nods and gets slowly to her feet.  
  
DAWN  
Sure.  
  
Buffy takes her hand and leads her to the door. She turns back to Nigel.  
  
BUFFY  
Thanks…  
  
They leave.  
  
ANGLE ON: Nigel as he breathes a sigh of relief and falls back onto the chair that Dawn was sitting on.  
  
INTERIOR: WATCHER'S U - BUFFY'S ROOM - night  
Willow and Tara are in Buffy's room. Willow is sitting down on the bed.  
  
Buffy and Dawn walk in. Willow looks up a little brighter.  
  
WILLOW  
You found her.  
  
BUFFY  
Yeah. One of those Watchers who  
came to Sunnydale last year found  
her.  
  
TARA  
They're really popping up all over the  
place…  
(to Dawn)  
Are you okay?  
  
DAWN  
Fine.  
  
BUFFY  
(a little apologetically)  
She's been quiet since I found her.  
(to Dawn)  
What'd you see there?  
  
DAWN  
The girl said there were ghosts.  
There weren't.  
  
BUFFY  
Ghosts… creepy Watchers… I'm  
hating this place more and more.  
I want to find this Lillith and kill  
her so we can all go home again.  
  
Buffy looks over to Willow and notices she's rubbing her forehead again.  
  
BUFFY  
You okay?  
  
WILLOW  
A lot better. A little woozy though.  
  
DAWN  
I know the feeling… maybe this  
place is haunted after all.  
(smiles a little)  
  
The door behind them opens they all turn around quickly to see Giles enter with Quentin.  
  
BUFFY  
Is it Lillith?  
  
GILES  
(nods)  
Yes…  
  
QUENTIN  
(interrupting)  
We've tracked her down to a  
small village approximately ten  
miles over the border. I fear it  
may be too late.  
  
BUFFY  
What's happened?  
  
FADE OUT  
  
EXTERIOR: HYPERIUM HOTEL - LA - evening  
We fade in on Angel's hotel.  
  
INTERIOR: HYPERIUM HOTEL - ANGEL'S OFFICE - night  
Angel is alone reading, when he hears a pebble clatter on the patio. He grabs an axe and goes out.  
  
INTERIOR: HYPERIUM HOTEL - MAIN FOYER - night  
The door is open and it's dark outside. He looks around suspiciously. Suddenly, figure appears behind him, out of weapons reach. Angel spins around quickly but the figure is behind him again.  
We see it's Spike. He's got a big grin on his face and is moving quietly, that is until he yells:  
  
SPIKE  
BOO!  
  
Angel jumps about three feet in the air, spinning at the same time, lashing out with a kick and swinging the axe, but Spike's not within reach. He's just sitting there with that shit-eating grin of his and a big bag in his hand.  
  
SPIKE  
Hallo mate! Don't mind if I stay for a while?  
  
EXTERIOR: SMALL VILLAGE - PUB - night  
A car pulls up outside the small village pub. Hey, let's be cheeky and name it The Small Village Pub. It's raining (of course it's raining - not just because it's Britain but it adds to the shmuck baityness (hee hee)) and Buffy gets out.  
  
BUFFY  
I've really gotta see if they do  
the company car thing when  
we're back home…  
  
She walks towards a pub and presses the button on the key to lock up the car.  
  
EXTERIOR: SMALL VILLAGE PUB -- night  
  
She walks into the pub and looks around. There are bodies lying all over the place. Her eyes look to the other side of the room where Lillith is sitting on a bar stool quietly picking her teeth. She sighs wearily and gets to her feet.  
  
LILLITH  
Guess we should get on with  
this. Do you want to die quickly?  
  
BUFFY  
Honey, I've faced down gods, you're  
my vacation.   
  
ANGLE ON: Buffy holding a short handled axe.  
  
BUFFY  
(cont'd)  
Let's dance.  
  
BLACKOUT  
  
TITLE CARD: TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
